


Live With Me...Again

by dt01



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt01/pseuds/dt01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny decide what's really best for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me...Again

Steve is lying in Danny’s bed at the Hilton. He feels like maybe he’s in heaven. The pillows are fluffy and the sheets are soft and he’s just come down from one of the best orgasms he’s ever had in his entire life. He’s floating on cloud fucking nine. He looks to his right and sees Danny with his face flat on the pillow and he smirks. He wore the man out, that’s for sure. He hears Danny’s muffled groan into the pillow before he rolls over and looks into Steve’s eyes. Steve reaches out for him and grasps his hand. Danny moves to curl his body over Steve, wrapping his legs around the other man’s and laying his head on Steve’s chest.  
“Fuck you,” he says.  
Steve smiles widely, “I thought you just did?”  
Danny snorts, “Why, why must you be so amazing at everything you’ve ever done in your entire fucking life?”  
“Practice makes perfect Danno.”  
Danny lifts his head and glares at Steve, “Don’t tell me that.”  
Steve rolls Danny so that he’s above the other man, looking down at him. He kisses below Danny’s ear and asks, “Jealous?”  
“Again, I say, fuck you,” but Danny leans up to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet and Danny is really good at this kissing thing.  
“So,” Danny says after he pulls away, “It took me being handcuffed to Lori to get you in bed with me?”  
It’s Steve’s turn to glare at Danny and he says nothing. “Oh, c’mon babe, you totally wished it was you didn’t you?”  
“Fuck you,” Steve replies.  
“We’ve been over this Steven, we just did that.” Danny’s grin is so wide it looks like it might split his face. Steve feels like now is a good time to broach the subject he’s been wanting to speak with Danny about.  
“So,” he says kissing Danny’s neck. Danny runs his fingers through Steve’s hair and it feels really nice, he almost gets distracted but he pulls himself out of Danny’s grip and sits up.  
“Hey, hey, what are you doing?” says the detective.  
Steve motions for Danny to sit up too and he does. Steve sits criss cross apple sauce in front of his partner and puts on a serious face. “We need to talk,” he says.  
“Oh no, we’ve been to bed one time and your already breaking up with me.”  
“Danny I’m being serious. I have something to ask you.”  
Danny waves his hand in a go ahead motion and Steve takes a deep breath. “I want you to move back in with me.” Steve holds his hand up when he sees that the other man is about to comment. “And before you say anything, I’ll tell you why.”  
Steve takes Danny’s hand again, “I kinda got used to having you around the house and I kinda got used to having Gracie around the house too. It was nice. And I know you don’t like the waves, really I do. Though for the life of me I can’t figure out why but now you can sleep with me in my bed. And we can decorate Mary’s old room for Grace. Anditcanjustbeusasafamilymaybe.” He says it all in a rush and has to take a deep breath when he’s finished.  
Danny smiles at him and cups his cheeks with his hands, “Are you trying to say you miss me?”  
Steve rolls his eyes before nodding. “Well, I suppose we can arrange something,” says Danny slowly.  
“Is that a yes?” asks Steve.  
“Yes, that’s a yes you goofball.” And Danny kisses him. When he pulls away he looks seriously at Steve. “Those waves are still a problem and there’s no way I’m wearing headphones to bed with you.”  
Steve smiles slyly, “Well, how about I just wear you out till you’re so tired you can’t help but fall asleep?”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah,” and Steve rolls back on top of Danny and to do just that.


End file.
